


啤酒||酒茨||一发完||

by DREAMER_SPEAK



Category: R18 - Fandom, 茨木童子 - Fandom, 酒吞童子 - Fandom, 酒茨 - Fandom, 阴阳师
Genre: M/M, R18, 茨木童子 - Freeform, 酒吞童子 - Freeform, 酒茨 - Freeform, 阴阳师 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMER_SPEAK/pseuds/DREAMER_SPEAK
Summary: 暴力倾向流氓吞x被日就骂天骂地茨嘿嘿边打边干好开心





	啤酒||酒茨||一发完||

茨木抓上了酒吞的发辫，他扭过头狠狠地对着那一小片被外面灯光照亮的地方亲上去。酒吞托着他的屁股把他顶上墙面，手掐住他的脖子气喘吁吁地对瞪了几秒重新咬上去。  
穴口被操得酸痛，茨木伸手捻着酒吞的耳朵，指缝里黏糊一片透着血腥味，那是酒吞按着他剥下他的裤子时咬的，酒吞毫不留情地送回他一个肘击。屁股里的东西带着肠肉进进出出，茨木伏在酒吞的肩膀上咬牙切齿地叫，疼的爽的，他分不清。酒吞从他的头发上闻到洗发露的味道。  
他开始上楼，茨木死死抱着他的脖子不敢撒手。生殖器被顶得更深，酒吞听见茨木在他耳边不断地吸着鼻子，哭哭泣泣地模样。  
操你妈。酒吞好不容易从兜里掏出钥匙开了门，两下把鞋子踢掉关了门。他们倒在沙发上，巨大的落地窗外是混着霓虹灯光的街道，茨木把自己撑起后脑贴上枕头，如是地问候了酒吞的家里人。  
酒吞把自己抽离出来。他在楼道里已经射过一次，带出来些白色的东西。他把茶几上那罐没喝完的啤酒拿回来倒在茨木头上，淡黄的液体浸入沙发，茨木被疼得扭曲了脸。  
他的嘴角、眼角带着几乎撕裂开的伤，颧骨青紫，脖子一圈红红的带着抓痕。大致也没想到天天被自己撩拨都视而不见的男人今晚会对自己动手，他们打了起来招招下了死力气，谁也不想当被操的那个。  
操你妈。茨木仰头甩开湿漉漉的刘海，再次骂了一句。  
回应他的是堵在屁眼的易拉罐。酒吞向来不跟他吵，能动手就动手。易拉罐被酒吞揉出了锐角，暴躁地塞进去。茨木被那些锐角划出了尖叫，一拳打到酒吞的脸上，抬起腿就去踢他的肚子。酒吞也没含糊，一拳揍到他的肚子上算是还了回去。  
疼，恼怒地疼。茨木开始求饶，挚友，挚友！别弄坏我！你还要操我呢？我好疼！他的挚友抬了眼，青紫色的淤血下一双眼睛暴戾得很。茨木连忙眨着眼把眼泪水挤出去，好让酒吞心软下来。  
酒吞的手停了动作，茨木趁机去扒他的衣服。工式工化的衬衫下肌肉线条流畅，如果非要忽视上面的抓印的话。茨木单手抱紧了酒吞的脖子凑上去讨好地亲，舌头舔舐带血的唇角，接着探进去触碰那些尖利的牙。酒吞揉着他的后颈像是下锅前的按摩，往下抚摸他的尾椎。茨木嘶了一声，接着被人叼住尾声按回去。  
酒吞把那只枕头调整到茨木的腰后，取过茶几抽屉里的一小罐蜂蜜挖一些塞进茨木的屁股里。茨木脸红红的发誓以后都不再拿这罐蜂蜜冲水喝。被真枪实弹操过后的小穴柔软得很，酒吞耐心地塞进一根手指推着拿一小坨蜂蜜进去。茨木，听过前列腺高潮吗？  
没有。茨木老老实实的。他从未有过任何的性经验，在这之前。  
好。酒吞勾了勾手指。这里什么感觉？  
啊？  
这里呢。酒吞把手指更深入去。  
……想上厕所。茨木见酒吞一副要揍他的样子。  
这呢。  
有点酸？呃——！  
酒吞再往里进了一根手指，缓慢地勾着那一小块凹陷进去的部位，茨木不怎么喜欢这种慢条斯理的性爱，他宁可像刚才楼道里一样，生殖器狠狠地捅进他的屁股，粗暴地操干没有润滑的肠道，他疼得大叫，扯着酒吞的头发乱咬一通。愤怒的酒吞甚至只拉开了裤子拉链，带着他的身体撞击上垃圾桶的边缘。  
挚友，我想上厕所。茨木抓着酒吞的手腕，他的腰酸得厉害，勃起的性器带着莫名其妙的尿意。  
干什么？酒吞塞进第三根手指，前几天修剪得圆润的指甲贴着肉细细地划，茨木发觉自己身体冒出汗来：我想尿尿......  
酒吞笑了一声，确切地说那笑声是从牙缝里挤出的嗤笑。他塞进了第四根手指，涨涨的。  
尿什么？酒吞扶着他的后颈把他推到沙发把手上——这样一来他便能看见酒吞的动作了。茨木的腹部上有透明的液体流动，酒吞在上面抹了一把贴到他的脸上，大拇指扯开嘴角脸颊被十足十的捏了个正。茨木，你很多水啊。要命的是酒吞舔着他裸露在外的牙，手下的动作往上顶着，茨木甚至能感受到他的手指弹琴似地轮番上阵，他连呼吸都不稳了。  
我、我没有......茨木龇牙咧嘴地反驳了。  
喔......是吗？酒吞把他的牙撬开夹着那条软舌拿出来。那你是失禁了吧，好丢脸。  
茨木无法骂出来了，他不断重复着把舌头缩起吞咽唾液、被酒吞拉出来的行为。他甚至能在酒吞在几次抽离再插入反复勾着那一小块的地后听见了啪啪声。肠液带出了空气，听着他就像被人操到流水，而事实上他只是被四根手指干着！  
真贱，茨木，你好像更喜欢我的手指。酒吞松开了茨木的舌头好让他大口大口地喘息，手下的动作不断逼出了呻吟。沙发都湿了，茨木，要不要给你买尿垫？  
操......操你大爷！茨木用力攥紧沙发的布料，喉咙里呜呜哼哼的，酒吞加大了动作的幅度。茨木倒吸了一口气，踩上了酒吞的肩膀——可是他没有力气，他叫着喘着把腰绷成了线，大腿不受控制地颤抖，他已经能看见酒吞脸上的笑容。喂茨木。酒吞喊他的名字。在你还没学会自己尿尿之前，你妈妈扶着你的老二是嘘——的声音还是嘘嘘——的声音让你尿出来？  
真他妈的讨厌啊，这家伙！茨木把脸埋进沙发缝里，从喉咙里发出一声接一声、带着奇怪声调的叫声。他哭了出来吧，当然只是因为酒吞给他莫名其妙地按摩了前列腺！酒吞恶劣地把他的脸从沙发缝里掰出来，啃舔着他的下巴，手指快速收起再展开。茨木的腰重重的落回枕头上，与此同时有些许白色的东西从他的马眼射出，接着是透明的液体——他连呻吟都发不出了，酒吞猛地把手抽了出来，握着他的生殖器把那股液体往他的腹部压。你看起来像射尿了。酒吞把他腹部上的前列腺液抹开，卡着他的大腿就把自己送进茨木的屁股里。他至此都没打算把裤子脱掉！  
你他妈能不能闭嘴！前列腺不知廉耻地把再次摩擦增生的快感传出去，茨木总算叫出声来，不过听着像是认可了酒吞的手活很棒。  
你倒很喜欢听我说不是吗？酒吞握着他的腰骨抽插。跟3、4岁小孩子一样，出门在外尿急了就要妈妈抱着要尿在树下一样，啊你想否认吗？你叫起来确实很愉悦。  
你要是哪天被我操了那么个劲你会叫得比av的那些女人还开心。茨木把指甲绞进酒吞的手臂里，不出所料地被人拽着头发拉起来脸上挨了一拳，茨木放肆地笑出来，捻着他的乳头要让它挤出点奶来一样，欠扁得很。酒吞把茨木整个人都压上了沙发把手，他的腰几乎贴着把手柔韧性极好，囊袋啪啪地拍在穴口。酒吞把他翻个身再次插进去，左右两巴掌就拍在茨木的屁股上。茨木，你这屁股晃得比女人的奶子还厉害。  
茨木没有刻意掩饰自己的情绪，勾着酒吞的肩膀大声叫出来。操死我。茨木的胸口绕过来一只手，他能清楚听见酒吞的鼻息喷在自己的耳后，酥麻酥麻地刺激着他：你他妈想操爆我的肠子吗？  
酒吞把茨木两条腿拉到自己腰上，茨木几乎上下意识的盘住腰，接着他便后悔了，酒吞压低了笑声连舔带咬的厮磨他的颈后：是你压根就没想松开我。  
濒临爆发的边缘茨木嘴里也吐不出什么好话来。他崇拜酒吞，平日发自肺腑地去赞美、去吹捧，而这会怕不是脑子在楼道里摔上墙多了，乱七八糟地不知是骂还是怎的。你他妈的睾丸喂进来！啊操......你妈逼！唔哼呜......老子要射出来！  
酒吞下嘴咬着他肩后肉算是回应了，拿手臂将他按在把手上进退不得，往上顶撞得茨木嘶了声，他侧过脸来眼眶红红的，得吧该不会又被欺负哭了吧：妈的你哪来的疯狗乱咬我干什么！  
酒吞将他紧按在怀中，腹下的性器把精液喷射进茨木的屁股里。酒吞的手往茨木身下捞到他的老二捻开包皮轻轻地抠马眼，茨木身体供成一张弓求饶地叫着：别、别玩了让我射！让我射呃！......啊哈......快、快点！  
生殖器在男人的撸动下射出精液来，茨木头脑空白地仰起头砸了酒吞一鼻子，酒吞差点没背过去眼睛冒出星星来。废话，他可不想第二天被茨木这牙利的家伙嘲笑肾虚！酒吞暗骂一声，伸手去抓茨木——茨木在后脑勺传过来的触感好几秒后便意识到他干了什么，上半身贴着沙发把手倒下去也没有心思血液倒进脑子里该又怎么昏了。酒吞只觉他这副模样真的好笑得紧了，也没急着把自己抽出来抱着他的腰往后倒。茨木差点没被他的动作腰对折个两半，屁股里的东西没法忽视，他总该侥幸他已经结束了一轮，否则还不知道要说什么挨操的骂话。  
我的老二好吃点还是我的手指好吃点？酒吞故意把他的腿往后拉好让他灭了逃跑的念头，茨木只得身体往前拿手去支撑自己，听见这话也就哼了一声：我可没亲口吃过。  
那你这几天该说不出什么话了。酒吞挺满意这回答，他松了茨木的腿把他的脸掰过来咬住他的下唇细细的舔。  
是啊，挚友，你也该尝尝我的。茨木废了点力气才把腿抽回来。他们面对面的，笑容清晰，接着几乎是瞬间拳头砸到对方的脸上。  
暴力至上，主权要抢。  
-END-


End file.
